Crimson New Moon
by MikaCrimsonSnow
Summary: When a new girl suddenly appears and has 3 charas of her own, what does everybody think when the Humpty Lock now sees her as the righful owner? How will Amu react? More importantly, How will Ikuto? IkutoxOC PM if you want seperate OC stories! :3
1. Chapter 1

Woot Woot!!! My very first story!!! Yayz!!! Ok, no more skittles for me tonight...

Well, again, this is my first story that I've ever posted on a website. Flames and criticism is welcomed with open arms. Don't hold back. :D

My character, Akai Mika and her charas are all from my jacked up imagination and part of the plot is too... I think... I don't really remember... Anyways, I don't own any of the characters from Shugo Chara!, Peach-Pit does.

And...ACTION!

**:D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3**

The wind blew lightly as the crescent moon hung among the stars. The leaves rustled and the buds of the sleeping flowers swayed gently in sinc. No noise was made, for everyone once awake was now asleep, except for one.

She sat with the egg half open, her black hair and her silver eyes glittering in the small light, watching her master have a restless night. She moved her eyes to look at her two sisters and then back to her master.

'Shine, Glimmer, Gleam' The restless girl slowly stopped moving in her bed and the other closed the egg to fall back asleep.

**Chapter One **

I woke up this morning to silence and darkness as I always do. Even if I move from America to Japan because of my mom's job,

everything is still the same. I sigh.

I got out of my bed that has a grey comforter with an intricate design of deep blue butterflies with some white sheets underneath and silently headed to the bathroom, careful not to wake the others. I looked at myself in the mirror. The same straight pitch black hair, the same contrasting white skin, and, oh, lets not forget the weird red eyes that, when added with all of my other features, everybody thinks that I'm the "cool but scary" type of person.

I sigh and get ready. My uniform for Seiyo Middle School is a short red plaid skirt, a mandarin-collared white long-sleeved shirt and a black jacket, which I don't think I'm going to where today. I added a black studded belt and a white studded belt over my skirt that kept my skirt down and added my punk style to it.

Putting on my red studded choker and white knee-high socks, I headed downstairs to be met with a dark kitchen and living room packed with many brown boxes. Quickly deciding to leave the empty house, I strapped on my black combat boots, got my brown messenger bag and headed out the door. No point in staying when there's nothing to do.

You see, I live with my mom Clarissa in a 2 story house built for at least 4 people. A waste of space, that's what I call this house. I have no siblings,no pets,and no dad because he died before we moved to Japan in an accident. Clarissa was offered to expand her designer clothes line "Black Heart" business and saw this as an oppurtunity to give us a new start, so she took it. And now, I haven't seen her at all since we've been here.

We could've started new in another state, but no, we had to move to another country.

I looked up at the sky, a habit I do when I'm bored, just look up and either see the sun and clouds or the moon and stars. The sun showed that it was about 8:45, even though the clouds were in the way. Yes, hopefully it will rain. It would make me feel so much better if it did.

I looked ahead now and saw a gate and a huge school. I've got to say, much bigger than I had expected, even bigger than the schools over in the U.S. Walking through the gate, I noticed that this was where many of the students from elementary and middle school meet up before school. And then, conversations stopped.

What? You people never seen a girl before? Kami, how I hate it when people stare at me. Inwardly worrying, I walked calmly and coolly toward the school.

One small step for man and one giant leap for Akai Mika.

**:D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3**

I eventually made my way to my classroom. So far, my first impression of this school is: There are way too many freakin' morons here!!! The people here just stare at anything different, me being the only thing, and, for the love of Kami, it would be nice to have some straight guys here at this school. I mean, a stick of a guy that has blonde hair and pink eyes that wears a cape? If that doesn't scream gay, then nothing does.

(A/N: No offense to the gays out there. I have gay friends too, I just wanted Mika's first look at Tadase to be 'WTF? Is he gay?!!" Gomen again)

The teacher, who has curly brown hair, blue eyes, and an average persona, is now dubbed Ms. Jane, short for plain jane. She says to come in the classroom, so I walk in.

"Class, this is Akai Mika and she is our foreign exchange student from America. Please introduce yourself Mika-san." I glare at her and then the class, which I'm rewarded with a bunch of scared faces and one huge grin, which belonged to a guy sitting by himself.

The teacher says for me to sit next to Kukai,the guy with the grinning I do.I look at him and notice he has spiky orange-brown hair, dark green eyes and a earring in his right ear. But, as I do, something startled me. Unbeknownst to everyone in the classroom,including Kukai I hope, I saw a Shugo Chara sitting on his shoulder. Oh. Joy.

Mental Note: Avoid Kukai and his Chara. Don't need more chaos in my life.

**:D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3**

And Cut! That's a roll.

Rememer to flame/criticise, whatever you want. :]

~Mika-chan

( )( )

( _ _): g'night...

(,(")(")


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing on my first chapter aL Is InNoCeNt and everride!!

When I saw those reviews I was really happy that I had to go outside and jog a lap around my neighborhood. I was so overcome with joy, You have no idea!

Well, this is the second chapter. And I do caution, It does have a lot of cussing in this chapter.

The characters of Shugo Chara are owned by Peach-Pit! Not me. My Oc and her charas are mine though.

Let's start this thing!

**:D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D**

**Chapter II**

As the minutes ticked by during lunch, my stomach churns as all of the possibilities race through my mind.

There I was minding my own business when these 4 girls suddenly came over, all of them average looking and all of them sluts, but the one closest to me seemed to be the biggest one of them all.

She had blonde waist length hair with bangs but the underside of the hair was dyed black. Her eyes were a throw-up green color and her uniform was even worse if you could imagine. Her shirt was unbuttoned half-way down to show off her non-existent boobs, her green-plaid skirt was hitched up _way_ to high and she had thigh highs and ballet flats. One word came to mind: HOE!!!

Then, she had suddenly started yelling at me for looking at 'her' Kukai and to stay away from him. Shit! And I was pretty sure no one had seen too 'cause I hate being caught doing something when my intention is to not get caught. But what's worse, I was caught by this bimbo!

"…and _don't _think that you have a chance with Kukai because he's ours! Blah! Blah! Blah!"

"Kukai wouldn't want a girl like you anyways!" Girl #4

"Yeah! He wants someone like us!" Girl #2

"Yes! Yes!" Girl #3

Girl #1 gets in my face and says, "So don't ever look at-" I yawn in her face, grab my bag and head to the door. I really don't need this kind of shit on my first day at this school. I mean, would you?

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Many have regretted it and you will too!"

I sigh and continue walking but pause at the door and say, "I already am. It's not like you could stop me anyways."

I need some peace, my head hurts. Maybe a little walk by those trees by the elementary school would help.

**:D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D**

Turns out, you can get lost taking a walk by these trees in a split second. I've named this forest 'Forest of Death' because I'll probably die before I get out of here!!! Population: Me

To my left: trees. To my right: trees. Ahead and behind: even more freakin' trees! Walking no where for the next five minutes, I was surprised when I suddenly saw a dome-shaped building to my left. Why the hell had I not seen that thing before?! Oh well…

I walked in to darkness. After my eyes adjusted, I saw theater seats all positioned around a giant telescope that was looking toward the ceiling, which wasn't there. It was actually a big starry sky. Cool.

"Why, hello there."

"Holy F-!"

I look to the opposite of the building and see a man sitting in the front row of the seats. As I walk closer to get a better look at the man, I see he has blonde hair like that gay boy that I saw this morning but just a little bit darker and this guy has blue eyes ( not sure what color they actually are) instead of pink and is extremely tall and skinny.

"So, how has your first day of middle school been so far?" he asks. I stare blankly at him. How the hell does he know this is my first day here?

"Come, come, and sit." I hesitantly go over and sit but one seat away from him and look at the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I nod

"What brings you out here? Usually only those that are lost in the perils of life come across the planetarium." The guy moves to look from the stars to me, but I continue to look at the stars.

I ignore his question completely and focus on one star, which seems to be smaller and dimmer than the others and also farther away. But, when my head starts hurting, I look at the guy who is pulling out a deck of cards that have a black cover and white stars on one side and these weird blob shapes on the other.

"Are you going to be more than what your persona leads everyone to believe?"

"Like what?" I ask blankly, looking at him.

"Maybe get to know a few students, make new friends maybe…" Oh god, another Sora to deal with. My gaze hardens on him and I hope that he feels uncomfortable now.

"I don't want to get to know anybody here. I've always been better off alone." Well, except for my charas, they were more of a forced friendship from the beginning.

"I don't really believe that," he starts laying out the cards in rows all neat and straight on a table that somehow magically appeared between us.

"In fact, I believe that that you want to at least get to know one person, even more at times." He looks at me, not even affected by my gaze and not wavering aligning the cards.

"You want to be free to love and be a nice person without being judged for who you act to be. You want to be able to escape and getaway from situations. Finally, you want to never be fooled again after what happened when-"

"Shut up." His eyes move from me to the last of the cards he has in his hands. How does he know? Who is this guy? Why?

"How do you, someone I _just _met, know what I want?!" My head starts hurting again as I knew I was getting angrier. I stand up and the guy just sits there looking at his cards, then at me and he smiles.

Woah, that's new. Usually people start running when I get mad or at least look scared. What's with this guy?

"Could you please pick out a card for me before you leave? And to answer your question. The fact that you're still talking to me is one way I know. And if I had been wrong, you wouldn't have yelled or acted the way you did.

_Now…Get him…_

I shove the cards off the table and leave without looking back.

**:D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D**

Nobody's POV

A blonde kid with pink eyes wearing the elementary school uniform walks into the planetarium through the door Mika had just left through.

"Who was that Caretaker?"

The caretaker looks at the table where the card had once been and saw only one remaining.

"Well, Tadase, I was talking to a new friend."

Tadase notices the mess on the floor and was about to ask the Caretaker if the girl had done it, but the caretaker just waved his hand as a dismissal of the question. Tadase looks at the card that the caretaker flips over with curiosity.

"…a blank card?"

"What does this mean Caretaker?"

Tadase looks over at the caretaker who is staring at the stars once again. The caretaker smiles and gets up from his seat to walk to the door.

"What does this mean Caretaker? What does a blank card mean?" Tadase asks, curiosity and confusion growing.

"Only the stars know Tadase, only the stars.

The caretaker was blinded by the light of the day as he stepped outside and whispered,

"_The true owner has finally arrived"_

**:D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D :3 :D**

My hands hurt from typing so much. :

I wrote 3 pages!!! YAY!!!!

Hope this chapter was good. Please criticize, flame, whatever you want to do…

~Mika-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the updates, it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside!**

**I have taken the criticism into consideration and will try not to make it so Mary-Sue. Mika won't be that much Mary Sue for long because her character will develop.**

**Mika's character is a little like Amu's and I have realized this. But, Mika will be more of a concrete and mature (in mind not body you perverts) Amu.**

**And note: I will probably update a chapter once a month at the middle or end, but I might, if I have no blackage in the brain, I might update before then or even twice a month.**

**This note can/might be changed if things just add up wonderfully **

**So, enough of all this serious crap!**

**Who wants to read my third chapter? Just move your eyes down, down.. NO!! Don't read this! That means your not reading my story!**

**Evil Ducky Lord: Mika and her charas are owned by Mika-chan and so is the plot. But Shugo Chara characters and everything else belong to Peach Pit! And cussing belongs to everyone!!! (gives hugs)**

**Italicized: chara talking during chara nari**

**~~~~~~~~~Chapter III~~~~~~~~~**

What the fuck was that??!! That fucking dyke!

My mom was sleeping a few doors down, so I could only fume. And I had been fuming on my bed in the dim light of my small lamp for the past 30 minutes only loud enough for one of my charas to come out of her egg mad that I had woken her up.

Her name was Aya and she was a neko chara with a bad temper that taught me everything I knew about cussing. Aya had short messy red hair and bright yellow cat eyes with 2 black cat ears on her head, her left ear adjourned with 3 studs. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt that was cut in the front and tied with string. Aya had black cargo pants with a white x-o pattern cut belt, black converse and had a black collar with a yellow bell hanging from the middle. And as she floated closer to me, I could see her black tail swishing angrily behind her.

"What and the flippin' star are you angry about?!" she lowly hissed.

Yep, that's my angry little neko. Back in America, before I moved here, I had always wanted to get away from my house unnoticed and do things without being caught ( I was a devious little 5 year old with a mind full of laughter ready to get rid of at somebody else's pain). But, that was when Aya was born and I believed she was my faerie guardian… But, she's been with me for the longest time.

"I _said_, what's with all of the angry bashing you're doing? And without me at that!" So I told her. Now, Aya has 3 levels of anger: 1) Boiling Point. 2) Volcanic Eruption. And 3) Super Nova. She was at level 2.

"When I get my claws on him I'll ear his nose off and then choke him with my tail!!! Nobody speaks to Ka-chan like that but me!!"

"No. You can't do that Aya. Violence is not the answer." And out came the second born, Sora.

"Yeah, well, at least it gets rid of the problem."

Sora was my nice, calm and romance obsessed chara. She had silver wavy hair that all lay collected in front of her left shoulder. Her deep blue eyes matched her long-sleeved short blue dress and ankle-length boots. Sora wore white knee highs and had chibi white wings protruding from her back.

"You shouldn't be talking like that in front of Mika-chan anyways. She's still young-'

"Technically, Sora, I am older than both of you. And Aya," she turns from her seat on my comforters to look at me. "Sora does have a point. Remember that time when we dyed that preps hair neon green and you paid those cats to rough her up a bit." I said remembering what happened afterwards. She didn't come to school for the next week because she was healing and didn't want anyone seeing her hideous hair.

"Yeah, that was great… But it was her fault anyways. No one should dare say that cats are horrible creatures in front of me!"

"But she couldn't even _see_ you. How was she supposed to know?"

"I don't care if she couldn't see me and could see the Easter Bunny eating tapioca all day, nobody get's away with talking bad about cats!" Aya was getting more and more worked up and Sora just continued to strike back with logic reasoning.

I yawned and lay back on my bed. Well, whoever that guy was, if he ever comes near me again, the last thing he'll ever feel before he dies from pain is my boot going up his skinny ass.

**XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XD**

Step. "Wake up Mika.~" Step. "Wake-up!" Step! Stomp! Stomp! "Come on, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!"

"What the FUCK do you WANT AYA?!!"

Aya tumbled backwards in the air to land on my bed. Was I really going to have to have another long conversation with her about letting me have my sleep?

"All I wanted to do was get you up so that we could play. And with string! Don't you love string?!" anger slipping in-between her words. Oh Kami, a bipolar neko chara in the morning. Not something I really want to deal with. Sora sleepily popped out of her egg and flew over to us.

"Mika-chan, can we go to school with you today?" Sora asked.

OH SHIT! SCHOOL!

I looked over at my clock and did quick mental math. I only have 30 minutes to get ready and get to school.

Rushing out the door 20minutes late, I run past all of the large houses and don't even notice that Aya and Sora are floating next to me until Aya speaks.

"Hey Ka-chan, you want to chara-change and take the back way to school?"

"What are you two even doing here? You can't come with me to school." I said sternly.

"Well, when Sora asked if we could come, you didn't say no-"

"But I didn't say yes either…" The cars whizzed by me as I slowed down to a jog towards the school, almost to the gates by now. I sigh, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine," Aya and Sora got excited and started jumping in a circle holding each other's hands. "You can wonder around, but only if you follow the rules. No causing mayhem Aya, no coming home with a stray hamster Sora, and don't come looking for me because I'll be at school."

I got to the school gates when the first bell rang and my charas were off to explore somewhere.

**XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XD**

Apparently in my first class, we have to do a partner project and I'm just_ luckily_ paired with Kukai, who seems excited about it. Our project is about Japanese Goddesses and we got assigned with the Goddess of the Moon, Mitsu. This sucks like hell. I have to spend my time with Kukai going to research and take pictures of the temples and art while making sure he doesn't discover that I have charas.

The rest of class was bearable with Kukai until I went to get something from my bag. There, in the corner wrapped up in my white washcloth, was my third chara egg.

Oh Hell!!! I can't let Kukai or his chara see her. What do I do? What do I do?! What do I do?!?!

"Hey Mika, are you alright?" My eyes dart from him to my bag to him again and I calm down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I move my bag away from Kukai and get what I need to see his chara whispering in his ear. Kukai's expressions went from surprise, to disbelief, to excited. This can't be good. Did his chara see the egg? Can he sense her?

Kukai turned to look at me and suggest that we go see a picture of the goddess and that it's inside this garden that's right beside the elementary school.

What was he thinking? I don't like being lied to…_twitch_… But I have to do this to get a good grade. I sigh again and hesitantly agree.

The bell rings and Kukai says he'll come and find me at the end of school to take me to the garden. Then, he sprints off to go to his next class. I really hope this works and doesn't end really bad.

**XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XD**

"Mika!" Kukai runs towards me as I put my backpack over my shoulder, grabs my wrist, and starts running even faster towards the garden. And in less than 5 minutes, we approach this large glass building. Even from the outside, you could see fuzzy patches of colors that would be the flowers.

"This is the garden and where the guardians come and have meetings. Come on, let's go inside!" He drags me inside and I gasp at the sight. With a fountain flowing with water as the centerpiece, different types of flowers grew around the sides of the building, pops of yellow, red, blue, and orange standing out against the green leaves and bushes. A walkway from the door led to stairs that opened up to show a table with 5 kids sitting at it drinking tea and eating brownies. Mmmm… brownies…

Kukai waved at them and proceeded to push me towards them.

"Hey guys!" A girl with pigtails held up by two big red ribbons glomped him and started whining about why her 'Kukai-tan' isn't there to see them anymore while everyone seemed amused. Kukai shoved her off and stood towards me.

"Guys, this is Mika, our new student at the middle school. Mika, these are my friends; Yaya," the girl that glomped Kukai. "…Rima and Kairi…" A small girl with long blonde hair and yellow eyes sitting next to a boy with dark green hair and dark eyes too. "…Tadase…" the same gay looking boy from yesterday. "… and finally, this is Amu." A girl sitting beside Tadase with pink hair that had two x-clips each on one side of her hair with golden eyes. I could probably tolerate all of them… but this Amu girl… I don't like her. At all.

"Why are you introducing me to them? Where's the picture?" I said turning my attention to Kukai, who smiled nervously and looked to Tadase for help.

"There's no picture." I feel myself getting angry at him and groan in annoyance. Tadase continues saying, "We have something more important to tell you…"

"Spit it out already then. I have stuff to do that doesn't include you all." But to be honest, I don't. They're just annoying the fire out of me.

"You have a shugo chara egg and we want you to help us battle the enemy." Everyone waits to see a reaction from me…I guess surprise, maybe befuddlement... Well, whatever they expected, they didn't get it.

"No dip Sherlock."

**BAM! **

The door to the garden opens and I see Aya and Sora floating towards me carrying a knocked out squirrel. Oh Kami.

"Ka-chan!" "Mika-chan!" They both drop the squirrel, which hits the floor with a thud, and they hug my cheek.

"Look what we caught! Can we keep it~?" I sigh. And here come the questions from the others.

"You already have charas?!" "How many other charas do you have?" "Can you chara nari?" "Oh, the poor squirrel!"

"Shut up already!" I look at Aya and silently thank her.

"You already know about Shugo charas?" Tadase asked calmly.

"Yes, you would think it would be obvious if she already has us Da-gay." Aya says. I start to chuckle while Sora giggles at her nickname for Tadase.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and 8 charas come out of the nearby bushes and float to their owners. A dark aura rapidly makes itself known to us. I look around the garden and notice that some of the flowers were darkening.

"Amu-chan, x-eggs are coming!" a red cheerleader says.

"She's right Mika-chan… I sense a lot of them… too many to just be a few…" Sora says while concentrating.

Sora and Aya start floating away, me following them and everyone else following me. We get to the back of the school where the playground and soccer fields are but see a giant Blob of x-eggs on one of the fields. The sun was setting and a massive shadow fell over us.

"Amu, You have to transform!" Tadase says as he, Kukai and Yaya Chara-change. I see Amu fold her hands over a golden locket that's on a chain around her neck and yell, "My own heart! Unlock!"

Nothing happens.

She tries it agaian, but still, nothing happened.

"Tadase-kun! It's not working!"

I stood on the sidelines watching as Kukai and Yaya struggled against the x-blob and Tadase and Amu wonder why it's not working. Aya sits on my shoulder swinging her legs and looks ready to play.

"Can we chara-change? I want to play.." Her tail swished back and forth as I nod.

About to chara-change, I feel this weird sensation start from my toes and fingers and slowly move throughout my whole body. The lock around Amu's neck struggles and breaks free from the chain to swerve in front of me. I grab it and feel light-headed at first and then engulfed in a warm light. I could faintly see Aya going inside of her egg and then into my chest.

The feeling slowly vanished as I opened my eyes and felt my feet touch the ground. I looked at myself and saw that I had on a red v-neck shirt that had a long-sleeve on my left arm but an elbow-length sleeve on my right arm. On my right hand, I wore a yellow fingerless glove and on my left, a fishnet fingerless glove. My black capris had a white belt with yellow suspenders hanging from an x and an o shape. Finally, I wore red high top converse and a black choker with a yellow bell hanging from the middle. I moved my hands to my head and felt cat ears and saw a black tail swishing behind me.

"Chara Nari: Crimson Bell!"

_Whoa! This feels awesome! _

It does!

The x-blob shoved Kukai and Yaya out of the way and charged at me.

What do I do Aya?! We've never chara-nari'd before!

_I don't know! I guess you just have to believe. Don't pressure me!_

Alright.

Unexpectedly, a big object started to materialize in my hands and revealed a black handled, silver-bladed scythe. Fuck yeah!

_Let's go slice some ass!!!_

"Bloody Scythe: Slice-and-Dice!"

I jumped up and swung the scythe at the x-blob. Multiple red streaks flew at the x-blob and successfully cut it in half. The scythe blades detached from the staff and started circling the 2 groups of eggs, keeping the eggs from moving.

I ran swiftly and stood in between the groups of x-eggs.

"Healing Blade!" The blades started to glow, going from to dim to bright and even brighter as I shoved the black staff into the ground. A single flash and the the eggs turned from black to white and flew back to their owner. My scythe disappeared and I turned back to normal. Sora and Aya immediately tackled me with hugs.

"Ka-chan that was so much fun-"

"Yeah! You went boom! Then swish! And flash!" Sora had sparkly eyes and Aya floated next to her.

"You know, that was all my idea and I did all of the work." Aya said proudly.

"No you didn't. It was all Mika-chan!-" Aya pounced on Sora as I turned to walk towards Tadase and Amu. I took the locket into my hand and was going to hand it to her.

"Here. Sorry I borrowed it..."

She looked sad and… angry… but she pushed it away and got nice.

"No, it chose a new owner. It's yours now."

"Take care of the Humpty Lock Mika-san." Tadase said. Well, if they don't want it, I guess I could keep it.

"Aya. Sora. Come on. We're going home." I said walking away before everyone rushed over to me. But, where were Rima and Kairi the whole time? I didn't see them at all while I was fighting the x-blob…

I chara changed with Aya and cat ears and a tail appeared while a bell appeared on my red choker.

**XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XD**

The sun was at dusk now as Kukai, Tadase and Amu got back to the garden. They were all quite tired after the attack but Amu was mentally exhausted as the questions rushed through her head. Out of all of the questions that came, she couldn't get even one answer to come. Kukai seemed ecstatic about seeing the girl, Mika, transform and Tadase was strangely calm about the whole ordeal.

Rima, Kairi and the Caretaker, Tsukasa, walked in a few minutes later and sat down by the table. Nobody talked for a few minutes and nobody seemed to know how to start the conversation but when they did, they didn't leave the garden until very late.

**XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XD**

The moon rose slowly as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. I ran gracefully on top of the buildings and landed silently on the next roof. The sky was painted blotches of dark orange and red that ultimately faded into dark blue and violet.

_Tup-tup-tup_

I stopped and looked behind myself_. _Seeing nothing, I continuously jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

_Tup-tup-tup_

I stopped again and whirled around, hoping to see the person before they hid.

"Mika-chan, there's someone here…" Sora whispered and I nodded.

There was nothing on the rooftop to hide behind, so they must be hiding in between the building. I approached the end of the building and looked down but didn't catch anything out of the ordinary. Aya squinted her cat eyes but found nothing too.

Backing away from the edge, about to turn around, Aya hissed and Sora gasped. That's when I felt an arm snake around my waist and a hand grabbed both of my wrists. Hair tickled the side of my neck and I felt breathing at my ear.

"Seems like I've caught myself a little kitty."

**XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XDX3XD**

**Well, that's it. It took me two days to type this and I now suffer a cramped hand, an empty stomach and hypothermia because it's so freaking cold in my house.**

**Click the review button and give me reviews!!**

**Because everybody loves reviews!!!**

**A new record: 7 pages!!!! and 3,526 words!!! Yayz!**

**~Mika-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long absence and everything. I got kinda bored with my story so I took a break but after having two dreams including Ikuto and my oc, I started having this weird feeling start up in my stomach. I thought it was the feeling of inspiration again so I started writing this chapter. Turns out I was just hungry that day.**

**I mainly put this story out because I was bored so, if I get enough reviews, I might want to put up more chapters. ^-^**

**Important Note: Mika and Kukai are going to be in 8****th**** grade both at age 13 because the gap between Ikuto and them are nearly child molestor level. The class that they have to do the project on is Japanese Folktale. I hope that works for ya'll.**

**But I also started another entirely different story and I just might put it up too. But, it all depends on the swing of my tail… yeah, I just used an Ikuto phrase. Deal With It!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Shugo Chara characters, only my Oc's and the plot.**

**Fin.**

… **Wait, that's French for end… **

**( insert French word for Start)**

**Recap:**

**Backing away from the edge, about to turn around, Aya hissed and Sora gasped. That's when I felt an arm snake around my waist and a hand grab both of my wrists. Hair tickled my neck and I felt breathing at my ear.**

"**Seems like I've caught myself a little kitty."**

**~~~~~~~~~Chapter VI~~~~~~~~~**

The voice was husky and unique all on its own but sounded rehearsed, as if the sentence had been thought of before hand or said before to a different person.

"No you haven't! I'm the kitty you numbskull! Now let Mika go right now!" Aya yelled as she repeatedly kicked and scratched the guy's face. Then another chara popped out of nowhere and started pulling Aya away from the guy, which caused Sora to try to help her older sister by pulling the chara's cat ears. (Poor Yoru :C )

"So it's Mika, huh?" the guy said, again with the rough voice.

"So, it's creepy pedophile, huh?" I mocked.

He chuckled but groaned in pain as I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach. He released me and I stood at the other side of the roof.

"Seems she's a frisky one too. I like that in a girl."

"Would you shut up already." I said, part of Aya's chara-change persona slipping out.

I ran away from the guy, jumping rooftop to rooftop, but he also had the abilities of a cat and caught up to me in no time. We were at one of the tallest buildings when Aya's chara-change wore off. Out of all of the times to wear off, why now?! I could become a pancake if I fell.

"Sora. Chara-change."

I watched from the corner of my eye as she twirled around in the air with a confident look on her face.

"Finally! Flip-Flap-Flutter!"

White wings slowly started to form behind me, protruding from my back. I felt the wings attach to my back and I flapped them open to make sure they worked well enough to fly. The wings were small, only reaching to my fingertips if my arms were outstretched. They gave off a dim enough light to not be noticed by the people down on the streets but bright enough to allow me to see the guy.

He had short midnight blue hair with bangs coming over his eyes, a few strands astray, while his eyes glowed a deep blue almost purple. The guy wore a high school uniform adorned with crosses hanging from his collar, sleeves, and black choker. The guy stood tall and lean with cat ears protruding from his head and a tail like mine were; except mine were better because they were black and his are blue.

His chara floated above his shoulder with his chara's tail swishing back and forth. The chara had bright yellow cat eyes and the same color hair but a bit more tussled looking. He wore a black shirt with a white cross coming from a choker, black knee-length shorts while his hands and feet were that of a cat.

"So, what do you want that's so important that you have to stalk me?"

He glared at me, pointed to my messenger bag and said, "I want to know why you have the Humpty Lock."

The Humpty Lock dangled from the strap that I had connected it to on my bag and seemed to brighten up by the mention of it.

"Are there any other pointless questions that I won't answer that you feel you need to ask?"

He seemed to be getting annoyed. Good! Now you know how I feel right now. I'm hungry and I get pissed when my stomach isn't happy.

"That belongs to Amu."

"And? You could give it to her but it wouldn't be of any use." I smirked as he walked closer, interested but still not happy.

"Why is that?"

"I mean, it doesn't work for her anymore."

He seemed stunned but quickly got angry.

"Ikuto, you need to calm down," his chara said.

"Be quiet Yoru."

Ikuto just glared at the lock but lost focus when I began to step away.

"I can't say it's been a _de_lightful chat and all but, I gotta fly."

I stepped towards the edge of the roof as Ikuto grabbed my arm. A ball of light formed in my hand and flashed brightly in his eyes, stunning him enough to let go of me. I fell backwards, flapped my wings and flew away.

"See you again Ikuto Yoru."

In a few minutes, I was in my room with the lights out, curled up in my bed with Sora sitting on a pillow and Aya already having gone to her egg to sleep.

"That was really awesome Mika. We should come home like that every day!"

I wasn't paying attention to her as I thought about Ikuto's reaction to Amu and the lock.

"Mika-chan, are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

"What are you thinking about? That Ikuto boy?" Sora grinned at me, knowing she was right but only in Hell would I ever admit it.

"Never in my life. Why?"

Sora's grin slowly vanished and she looked sad.

"I noticed that when he mentioned Amu, he had a special connection to her, more of a friend than anything else. But..."

"But? Come on out with it."

"I don't know. I can only tell what people feel when there's romance or love involved. Nothing more and nothing less but something about him was off."

Yeah. There was something off about his reaction to the lock and it's abandonment of Amu. Then when I left. Is there more to the story than just owning a huge sparkly locket that looks like it belonged in a Lolita ad?

I thought of Ikuto's face when he realized the lock now belonged to me. I saw shock. Then, I saw interest. And when I flew away, I saw… something else. Oh, who the hell am I kidding? I messed up interpreting Orochimaru's feelings for Sasuke as just 'I want your body so I can live longer' when he really meant 'I want your body so I can pleasure longer'. **(Oh the horrible images!!!!!!!)**

I eventually fell asleep as the moon was high in the dark sky.

Sora looked at Mika and giggled but shook her head shortly afterwards.

'_It can't be…could it?'_

The sun blared down at us as Kukai and I walked over to the shrine of the Goddess Yasu. The shrine was located at the edge of a forest centered in a small plateau, overlooking the ocean. The edge of the plateau went down about 10 feet or so and waves crashed against the rocks. This was the original shrine from way-back-when but there was a trail that led back to the temple for prayers and such.

Kukai grinned at the sight but still looked bored. I was too. Having to spend a Saturday out researching for that stupid, dumb ass project, a waste of lifetime.

I took a picture of the shrine as Kukai took notes and translated for me. The shrine was not as corroded by the water as I thought it would be and looked fairly decent for being over hundreds of years old.

The shrine had a statue of the Goddess Yasu, who reigned over the moon. She was sitting in a kimono looking out over the distant ocean.

"What does it say Kukai?"

For someone living in Japan, I can't read worth shit but can speak perfect, fluent Japanese. Kukai knelt down in his green shirt and brown shorts with his skateboard in hand.

"Just says 'Yasu looking out into the open sea. Waiting for whom only a select few would know.' Weird." He mumbled.

'"We'll get more information if we go to the temple. Come on."

"But I wanna go play soccer and ride my skateboard."

"Hey! I don't want to be out here any more than you do, but I'd rather get this thing done today rather than waiting and listening to your ass for any more than I have to." I walked down the trial with Kukai following behind.

"Maybe this is the reason why you don't have any friends."

I stopped and turned around, furious at him.

"You turn them against yourself so you don't have to deal with them. So they can leave you alone in your own little world."

No. That's not's it. Just nobody seems to like-

"Shut up and mind your own business."

Kukai stared at me for a second as I looked away.

"I'll prove you wrong. You can't drive off everybody."

I continued walking to the temple but Kukai stopped me.

"So I'm gonna be your new best friend! I'm up for any challenge and I accept this one!"

Kukai grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, grabbed the camera, and snapped the picture before I could do anything. The light made me dizzy but I got over it.

"Now come on! We got a project to do!!"

I sighed. What the hell is with this guy?

I was riding my bike home that evening watching the clouds float by as if their only care in the world was if a bigger cloud got in front of them and blocked the sun.

"That was a _very_ interesting day today, wasn't it?"

"You can say that again."

I screeched to a halt on my bike to see Sora floating out from underneath my hat.

"Out of the two of you, I thought Aya would be the one to sneak out from watching the third egg." I groaned.

Sora floated there and bit her lip.

"She did."

"WHAT?!?!"

People stared at me for my outburst but returned working after a glare to mind their own business. I started off on my bike again, agitated.

"I came to look for you so you could help find Aya but then I saw the guy and…I got interested." She said sheepishly.

"Fine. Where'd you put my third egg?"

She pointed to my head and suddenly I felt something move on my head.

I breathed in and out like the yoga lady did on the TV but it only made me feel light headed. Sora quickly moved it to my backpack.

"Well, since you're here, read over the notes Kukai sloppily wrote about the Moon goddess." She got the memo book from my small backpack with Matt from Death Note sitting upside down playing video games and smoking.

"Here goes… Mika-chan and Kukai sitting in a tree-"

"Do you want to be the first chara to see if they can breathe under water?" I asked, harshly.

"Okay, okay. Goddess Yasu, meaning tranquil. Named for her peaceful nature. Reigned over the moon and watched over night Earth. Married to Jomei, God of sun. Had no children. Was known for her intellect and beauty among other things. Some believe she died when the eclipse came. Others believe she still live. The end."

Sora put the book back and started yelling.

"Mika-chan! X-eggs again! There's only one but it's strong." Sora said worried.

"Let the guardians worry about it then."

"But I sense Aya near it too!"

My eyes widened and Sora raced in front of me. We got to a park and, in the middle of a huge fountain, was an x-egg that suddenly hatched. It spoke in a squeaky voice and started to suck up the water.

I saw that Tada-gay and Amu were already there and Ikuto was too, but on the other side next to the x-chara, smirking already chara-nari'd. (Is that right?)

"Stop this Ikuto!" Amu yelled tears about to come from her eyes. Great, another reason to hate her, she's a crybaby.

"I don't think I will." He said nonchalantly.

The x-chara started to grow bigger and bigger.

"Hey! Tada-gay! Are you gonna wait for the x-egg to get stronger or are you gonna fight?" I said walking over to them, not really caring what he says anyways.

He seemed shocked at the name and Ikuto chuckled at it. Not like he hadn't heard it before.

"I hate being small!!!" The x-chara screamed, getting louder.

"I guess your gonna wait then. Fine, I'll start. Sora, chara-nari!"

The Humpty Lock glowed a dark blue and Sora went into her egg to disappear into my chest. The feeling was entirely different from when chara-nari'd with Aya. I felt weightless and my skin felt like it was being surrounded by feathers. The feeling slowly went away as I felt wings come from my back again and floated above the ground.

My long black hair was slightly wavier than it already was and my light blue dress flowed out to mid-thigh, where it was cut on one side to show a darker blue underneath. It was long-sleeved and the top part was old Victorian style. A single white ribbon wrapped itself loosely around my waist over to both of my arms. My almost knee high dark blue boots were worn over knee-high socks, the same sky blue color the dress was. 4 silver wings projected out about twice as long as the chibi wings when I chara-changed, the two wings higher than the lower ones coming out just a smidge wider. On my neck was a black choker with the Humpty Lock hanging from the middle.

"Chara-Nari: Sky Breaker!"

Tadase looked amazed at the transformation while Amu still looked sad and angry.

A silver staff materialized in my hand as I flew over and wacked the x-chara. I'm guessing it got royally pissed because the next thing I know I was dodging water here and there!

"Mika! Come over here!"

Tadase had a crown on his head and a staff in his hand. He had chara changed and I went ver there.

"Come on Amu-chan! We can do it! Just try!" A pink chara said to her. Tadase smiled at her, looking confident now that someone else was here to help.

I stayed hovering in one spot watching as the x-chara shot out the water from its mouth.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled, thrusting his staff out in front of us, creating a barrier. The water was deflected and the barrier vanished. Amu finally got the courage and finally transformed into her disgusting cheerleading outfit. She jumped into the air and I got a panty shot. Revolting! I nearly choked on my throw-up! Could it be any shorter for a 5th grader?! It's a beacon for pedophiles… maybe that's how Ikuto became friends with Amu…

Anyways, Amu and Tadase started fighting with the x-chara and I became bored with it since I wasn't fighting.

_Come on Mika! They won't make it and you know it!_

But its fun watching the munchkins fight, they hardly make a dent. I chuckled as they fought.

_That's why we have to fight!_

I came here to find Aya and she isn't here anyways.

_She isn't here! I lied to get you to help, so come on!_

I was enraged at Sora for yelling at me and she would here it later, but as much as I hate to think it, she is usually right.

"Shorty x-egg! Come and get me!"

That got its attention and it charged at me, shooting water simultaneously. One hit my new bike and I got mad again. I waited for it to get close and wacked it again, sending it to the ground. That helped with my anger. But you'd think it would learn how to dodge?

I drove the end of my staff into its body and it struggled to break free but couldn't. A part of my staff broke off and formed to a flute. I grabbed it and the x-chara kept discharging water slowly, shrinking in size as the water exited the body.

I put the flute close to my lips and softly blew into the instrument. The sound was beautiful and mesmerizing, gripping the x-chara and everyone's attention. The tune was similar to something I had heard of before coming here but I couldn't place it. The x-chara yawned and an egg appeared, closing itself around the chara. It slowly turned from black to white and vanished.

"That was definitely worth the wait."

Ikuto stood at the top of a light pole, still chara-nari'd, and suddenly dashed towards me with his claws out. My flute dissipated and returned to my staff. I blocked his claws with it while grabbing his other wrist and flying up into the sky.

He kept his cool and started to shake himself loose. I dug my fingernails into his arm.

"Tell me about the Humpty Lock." I said.

He grunted but kept trying to be released.

"Tell me or I will drop you so far out in the ocean, no one will ever find you!"

He stopped struggling and I stared into his eyes. He sighed.

"I guess since I don't have any other options."

"You never had any options to begin with."

I smirked at my triumph but suddenly felt the air rush at my face. That's when I realized my chara-nari had worn out. Sora flew down with us as Ikuto kept a hold on my arm.

"I'm gonna kill you when we get home Sora!"

The ground was coming at us fast when I felt Aya's chara-change kick in. I pushed away from Ikuto as Tadase's barrier stopped us from being creamed. I bounced of it and leapt for the light pole. Aya was floating there and we went home. I didn't want to deal with Amu or Tadase anymore than I already had today. The sun was setting and layered thunder clouds were at the horizon near the moon when I got home. I could already here the thunder when I finally fell asleep that night.

**Fin ~**

**Wow, this is my longest chapter ever! 9 pages and I feel like a billion bucks!!**

**Again, I'm sorry it has been so long since I lost updated. **

**I might put up scans of my pictures for the story to make compensation to all of you.**

**I don't think they're good, but friends/family say they are.**

**Have a happy rest of summer! And remember to review! 3,322 words.**

**(\(\**

**( . .) : Happy and Hungry.**

**(,(")(")**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a while and I am sorry for the wait. Gomen. But, because of my lack of time from having way too much chemistry homework, being lazy, AND not really knowing what to write, it has come to this day that I finally fell like it and have time.

Ok, for those of you who actually _read_ the author's notes ( I admit I don't always read them) the goddess Kukai and Mika are researching is the **Goddess Yasu**. I accidentally put her mom's name in there instead of the goddess's in one of the chapters.

Also, my CUTE LITTLE SPACEY THINGS THAT SIGNAL THERE"S A BREAK IN THE PAGE DIDN"T SHOW UP!!! So gomen also since there was a little confusion.

**Pictures have been added to my deviant account!!! **Just go to my profile and (hopefully) the link will take you to the picture. They're not the greatest in the world but they're ok.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara characters and things belong to peach-pit! If they were mine, I wouldn't have given Tadase PINK eyes. Mika and her charas belong to muah. And the song featured in here isn't mine either.

And now for your all of your patience and waiting I would like to introduce…

**THE RECAP!!!:**

**I smirked at my triumph but suddenly felt the air rush at my face. That's when I realized my chara-nari had worn out. Both Ikuto and I were falling at an alarming rate towards the ground. Sora flew down with us as Ikuto kept a hold on my arm, quickly pulling me into his hold. **

"**I'm gonna kill you when we get home Sora!"**

**The ground was coming at us fast when I felt Aya's chara-change kick in. I pushed away from Ikuto as Tadase's barrier stopped us from being creamed. I bounced of it and leapt for the light pole. Aya was floating there and we went home. I didn't want to deal with Amu or Tadase anymore than I already had today. The sun was setting and layered thunder clouds were at the horizon near the moon when I got home. I could already here the thunder when I finally fell asleep that night.**

_**CHAPTER V**_

The night air was cool and hushed as everyone on the block finally went to sleep in their beds to have a good nights rest. But, walking along the sidewalk, was a couple holding hands and watching as their small little daughter ran up ahead and waited for them. As soon as they got to her, she would run again to stop a little ways away and wait for them.

She had a small smile on her face but it slowly turned to a grin as she started dancing around her parents, enjoying the night freedom and alone time she had with her parents.

"Race me daddy! Race me!" she said, twirling around her parents to stop in front of her dad. "To the swings!"

Before her dad could say anything, her mom said softly, "Keep it down dear. People are trying to sleep."

The small girl's grin fell a little until her dad let go of the mother's hand to kneel down in front of her. He covered his mouth from the side with his hand so the mom couldn't tell what he was saying.

"On 3, ok?"

The little girl shook her head and whispered, "On SESQUIPEDELIAN!" ( meaning to have a tendency to use long words) She quickly turned and ran away, heading for the park with her dad right on her tail.

"You cheated!" He said. The girl ran faster as the park got closer and closer until she jumped up on the swing with her feet on the seat, laughing cheerfully and proudly at her success in beating her dad to the swings.

"I beat you!"

"Yeah, you did kitten. You must be super fast to have beaten a rocker like me." The dad's face showed a goofy grin as the girl held the same one.

"What is your reward for beating me tonight?"

"Push me _really_ high so I can touch the sky!" She said pointing up into the air.

He put his hand under his chin as if thinking about something. "I don't know. I do have other business to take care of." He suggestively smiled towards his wife but was brought back to his little girl as she cupped her tiny hands together and made a puppy dog face.

"Please daddy?"

The girl's mother appeared and leaned against the pole, watching the two with a small smile on her gentle face. She nodded her head in approval and the girl clamped her hands together around the swing chain.

"Remember daddy, really high!"

The man nodded his head. "I'll help you get as high as you want."

*Flash*

The same girl lay in the park grass next to her parents, who sat on a bench, watching the red moon seemingly floating in one spot for the past hour. She stared tensely at the moon and seemed to be thinking as hard as a 6 year old could.

"Mommy?'

"Yes dear."

"Why does the moon glow red?"

"Why do you ask me?" She turned to her mom, adjusting herself so that she leaned on her elbows and rested on her stomach.

"Well, didn't grandpapa study stories and … and …mytogogy?" The dad chuckled at the girl's mistake. "I believe the word's mythology."

She nodded rapidly. "Yeah, that! He said there was always an ancient story behind logic and science that would always defy our logic and science."

The mom looked away, trying to recall anything.

"Hmm…there is this one. But, I don't remember it all that well." She looked to her husband for help.

"Don't look to me. It's your turn to tell her a story." He made a goofy grin and hugged her as she sighed tiredly. She cleared her throat and began, gazing at the moon.

"There once was a time where goddesses and gods ruled over the universe. Each one had something special and unique that belonged to them and them alone, whether it was power over something like water to the ruling of a planet. But, there was who stood out among the crowd. She was at home on the moon and was rumored to have been the meaning of beauty, wisdom, kindness and all things pleasant to the god's eyes."

The little girl's eyes shone brighter and brighter as her mom continued on with the story.

"…but then one day, she vanished. There was no trace of her after one night." She leaned back against the bench as the little girl continued to watch her mom.

"You still didn't answer my question mommy. Why does it go red?"

"Well, the moon turns red because it's looking for her. Once every year, on one night, the moon searches the earth in hope to find the goddess."

"So it's trying to find its mommy?"

She nodded and gently smiled. "In a way, yes."

"Is that why the moon looks so sad?" Her parents looked at her, surprised.

"You think she's sad? She may just be feeling something else…" her dad tried to say nervously, not really even sure of what to say.

"I would be sad. If someone took away my mommy or daddy, I would be sad…really sad."

They all sat in silence. A light wind shook at the trees making a rustling sound echo through the empty park, a faint squeak from the swings as they barely moved.

"Would you be sad if someone took me?" Again, the parents just sat on the bench, unsure of what to say. I mean, how could a 6 year old think up such things? The dad leaned down and picked up the small girl with a smile.

"Of course we would silly." She sniffled, looked between her dad and her mom, who moved to hug her too.

"And anyways, as long as I'm around, nobody will ever get you. You're our new moon, our Mika. We'll be here to protect you no matter what." She smiled, wiping away the gathering tears from her eyes. They all got up from the bench and walked to their house, each holding one of Mika's tiny, fragile hands.

A person stood by the swings, holding onto the chain belonging to the swing the little girl had just sat in earlier and watched the small family walk away. Her black hair swayed with the breeze. She put a hand to her eye and wiped away a tear.

'_I guess you lied to me just like everyone else did.'_

**TT~TT** TT~TT **TT~TT** TT~TT **TT~TT** TT~TT

It was almost noon the next day (Sunday) by the time Mika got up. She silently went downstairs still in her pajamas to the now box-free kitchen to see that her mom was struggling making food.

Her mom's name was Mitsu and she had her short black hair in a tiny ponytail that spiked out while her silver eyes sparkled at the sight of her daughter. She wore a Chinese styled green top with dark wash jeans and dark gray Mary Janes.

"Good noon Mika. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Said her mom, who gave her a big hug but quickly returned to the grilled cheese so it didn't burn.

"Are you sure making a grilled cheese is the _best _thing to cook? You remember last time?" Mika asked a little worriedly. The last time her mom attempted to cook a grilled cheese, she nearly burned the house down. Mitsu dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry honey. I looked up the directions online. But just in case, the fire extinguisher is in arms reach next to the fridge." Mitsu finished up the first grilled cheese, proud nothing was on fire, but it was burnt.

"Don't worry mom. You'll get it next time." Mika said watching her mother. She didn't say it encouraging but she didn't mean to be uncaring either. With her mom, she tried to be herself, but too many things recently had caused her to go into her own little world. Mitsu looked at Mika sadly, also remembering something.

"That's exactly what Faia used to tell me."

Mika stepped back, overcome with an all too-familiar feeling of guilt at the mention of her dad. _'Why does she keep bringing him up?!'_

Mika walked away.

"I'm going out for a walk after I get dressed." She mumbled and went to her room.

"Wait, Mika. Just-!" The sound of a door slamming cut Mitsu off. She returned to the burnt sandwich made for her daughter and looked at it gloomily.

'_I guess he's going to be a sore subject for her. But he always will be if she keeps blaming herself for what happened.' _She sighed and bit into the sandwich. _'Yuck…'_

Footsteps were heard as Mika walked down the steps and to the door without a word wearing a short-sleeved hoodie shirt black and grey striped with a darker grey colored shorts with a white chain looping around as a belt. Her black boots with white straps and her wrists adorned with a black studded bracelet on one and a white one on the other.

"At least eat something before you go." Mitsu tried to talk with Mika but it didn't seem to work.

"I can make you something?"

"I'll find something around." Mika said quietly.

"But Mika-"

"Just give me some time. Call me if you need me."

Mika went out the door into the sunlight and sighed, closing the door and walking away.

"What happened Mika-chan?" Sora sat on Mika's left shoulder as Aya sat on her right.

"Obviously something happened with her mom. Think with that tiny brain of yours sometime Sora. It'll help you someday."

Mika continued down the sidewalk, ignoring her charas and the various people around her.

"I, at least, use mine more than you use yours." Aya laughed smugly.

"Then why do you have to ask what happened? Its obvious her mom mentioned her dad." Aya continued talking to Sora but Mika paid no mind to them.

'_Dad…you said you'd be there for me, but you weren't. And then I ... it's all my fault.'_

Sora looked over at Mika who still seemed to be lost in thought.

"It's not as bad as before. Her heart only aches a little, not as much as earlier." Sora gave a small smile and Aya nodded.

'_My heart aches every day. I'll have to deal with the guilt all of my life. It will never go away.'_

"Mika-chan! Watch out!"

"You're gonna hit the-!"

**BAM!**

"…pole."

Mika rubbed her head angrily and glared at the pole for being in her way, then at Aya who was laughing hysterically. Aya pointed to Mika's forehead where a faint red mark started to appear.

"Are you alright Mika-chan?!" Sora floated worriedly around her master's head as Mika got up and kicked the pole, than walked away.

"Stupid dumbass pole." She muttered under her breath, a little embaressed she had walked into a light pole. Someone chuckled and Mika turned around to see who had watched her walk into a pole.

'_Out of all of the people?!!?!'_

There, standing a few feet from Mika, was Ikuto with a hand covering his mouth, keeping him from full out laughing.

'_My pride seriously hurts right now.' _

Ikuto eventually stopped and the two neko charas high-fived then started to talk about fish. -- _ --'

Mika looked around and saw she was nowhere familiar. There was a whole bunch of trees, hills, a fountain in the middle of a walkway with benches and trails that led elsewhere.

"Sora, where are we?"

"You're deep in the park. Not many people wonder around to come here. Too busy with their lives." Ikuto answered but mumbled the last part.

"I didn't ask you. Now go away." Mika said irritated, just wanting to be alone right now, away from everyone and anyone. But with her luck, there was always bound to be someone who didn't get the memo.

"What if I don't want to?" Ikuto stepped closer to Mika as she leaned against the pole. He seemed to be interested in what led the girl to want to be alone all of the time. Normally, girls would have a whole pact with them when something bothered them… but Mika seemed to push everyone away.

"Why would you _not_ want to? I would love to be somewhere else than here." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Somewhere other than here, huh?" Ikuto smirked and pulled his hands from his jean pockets to walk over to face Mika. "Anywhere?" He asked again, his smirk growing.

Mika nodded, still wrapped up in her melancholy moment until the ground from beneath her feet disappeared. Ikuto grew cat ears and a tail subsequently allowing him to jump from light post to light post and then rooftop to rooftop unnoticed. Mika's body tensed at being close to a guy.

"Let me go. I can chara-change too. Hell, I could even _fly_ to where you're abducting me to!"

The charas laughed at Mika's misfortune and Sora smiled lightly. She watched the two intently as she struggled to get free, which she should be helping with but decided not to, and Ikuto tried to keep a hold of her without dropping her.

Eventually they arrived at a single story broken down building. It was located on the outskirts of the city with tall grass growing up to two feet high, having not been mowed for a long while. A hill was seen passed the building but with shorter grass somehow. A small monarch butterfly fluttered in front of Mika but landed on Ikuto's nose. He angrily stared at it.

"Ha." Mika smugly said. "That's for holding me against my will."

"Mhm." Ikuto blew away the butterfly and dropped Mika on her butt. "And that's for being a pain in the ass all way here."

Mika gazed around the clearing. "It's abandoned."

"Yeah, buildings get that way when nobody hangs around it anymore."

Ikuto walked to the building and stepped lightly inside with Mika and the charas following.

Mika inwardly gasped and her eyes widened as she saw almost every type of instrument in the building. It had looked much smaller from outside but in reality, it was ginormous inside. The floor was covered with hardwood and a set of shelves wrapped itself around the whole wall of the building, but everything was covered with dust. Nobody really had been there for years. Sunlight from outside was even blocked by an accumulation of dust layered on the window panes. From the left, the string instruments were placed closest to Ikuto and Mika followed by the woodwinds, percussion in the corner, keyboards in the other corner, and finally the brass section to their right completing the circle.

In the center of the entire building was an island with a flap that you lifted to get inside. A small rug covered the hardwood floor inside of the island.

"Do all of the instruments work?" Mika asked. The charas all floated away to play on the instruments. Ikuto nodded his head as Mika moved silently towards the back of the building. She marveled at each instrument in a quick glance but headed to the grand piano in the corner.

It was a glossy white even with the dust covering the surface, very rare. Her red eyes, once radiating awe quickly changed to sorrow.

'_Her eyes…' _Ikuto thought as he too stared at something, Mika. Her eyes showed so much sadness and grief just by looking at a piano. It would never be erased from Ikuto's memory because it was so similar to how he felt, yet different.

"What is this place?"

"Dunno. Found it awhile back with everything in it."

Aya, Yoru and Sora stopped jumping on the drums and floated to Mika. She ran a hand across the keys, pressed on one key lightly and it rung beautifully.

"Play us a song!" Aya yelled.

"Yeah, Mika-chan!" Sora joined in.

"Play us a song! Play us a song! Play us a song!" The three chanted.

Mika shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not good anyways."

"Why not?!"

"I told you, I'm not good. I haven't played in ages." She turned and walked to the drums to inspect them. Aya and Yoru groaned, disappointed, and floated outside to go play but Sora stopped at the door to look back at Mika.

Ikuto suddenly appeared infront of Mika

"Why don't you play?"

"I told you, I'm not good." She moved onto the next instrument.

"You have to be. A pretty girl obviously can play pretty well." He smirked as Mika looked away, trying to catch the cymbals she almost dropped.

"I'm not pretty. Have you seen my freakishly evil red eyes?" She inquired.

"I play the violin and I think I'm sexy. Don't you think so?" He smirked again as Mika fumbled lightly and continued on to the next instrument, trying to ignore him.

"I'm taking that as an absolutely."

"Yeah. Absolutely _not. _You're-you're…" Ikuto stood face to face with Mika.

"I'm… what?"

Mika sighed in frustration and turned her back to him. _'So immature.'_ She thought. She glanced back to see he had vanished.

A key played on the piano and Mika looked to it. Sora floated above the key.

"At least one?" She pleaded with her big blue eyes. _'She can never say no this face!'_

Mika tried looking away but muttered a quick fine. She wiped away the dust on both the seat and the keys so she could smoothly move her fingers across it.

"Sing too?"

Mika raised an eyebrow at Sora.

"PLEEAASSEE???"

She sighed. "You're pushing your luck. But only this once," Mika holds up index finger in Sora's face. "Only once."

Sora smiles sweetly and triumphantly nods. Mika inhaled and exhaled, pressing down on a few keys letting the piano flex it's voice. Then, she began.

Asaki yumemiji towa ni nageki mo sesu

Mika's voice echoed gently throughout the building as each key followed suit.

Tsuki no hikari kokoro terashidasu

Moyuruhana no mai michishirube

Karamitsuki ayamachi no uta mune o shimuro

Hatenu kawa ni te o sashi nagasou

Omoi tsumeta koto no ha ai ni somete

Mika closed her eyes as Sora twirled and swayed in the air above the piano. She slowly played each key and to the next key, flowing in harmony.

Surechigai ga kokoro morokusuru

Ibasho mo nai mama kaze wa fuku

Akai michi ashidori omoku yami ni mukau

Ichido nagaseba nido to kaeranu

Yubi ga tsumabuki sadame ai ni somete

Ikuto stood leaning against the door frame, also with his eyes closed, silently listening to the angelic tune he was sure no one had heard in a long time.

Ikutsu akenai yoru o kasanete

Yagate ai no nageki mo kieyuku no ka

Hatenu kawa nit e o sashi nagasou

Iro wa nio hedo itsuka chiri nuru mno

Ai ni somete…

Mika's voice ended in a whisper as the piano slowed and eventually stopped. Moments passed quietly until Ikuto lightly clapped. Mika jumped at the sudden clapping noise, went to turn around but tripped over the piano seat.

"…stupid seat." Ikuto chuckled and went to her.

"Laugh now 'cause it'll be the last time before I rip out your vocal cords!" She got up and dusted herself off.

"Such nasty comments after such a performance."

"Shut it cat boy."

"I thought it was delightful!" Sora interjected. They walked outside as a wind blew, creating a wave of grass sweeping across each other, over and over.

"Aya, charact-ah!"

Once again, Ikuto beat Mika to the finish line as he held her bridal style and jumped back into the city. Although Mika felt very uncomfortable, obvious at how much she still struggled to get away, she eventually gave up and crossed her arms, looking ahead instead of back at Ikuto.

"Who taught you to play?"

"Why do you care?"

Ikuto didn't answer.

"My dad." She said calmly. "When I was young."

Sora flapped her adorable chibi wings and landed on Mika's head.

"You said you played the violin, right Ikuto? Who taught you?" The question came on deaf ears because Sora didn't get a reply. The whole way back was silent as no one talked, excluding the neko charas.

It was late afternoon by the time Mika and Ikuto got to the park, almost to Mika's house. But, Mika still needed Ikuto to explain something that they couldn't talk about at her house.

"Why not at your house?" Ikuto smirked asking.

Mika didn't answer Ikuto this time and she went to sit down on the park bench, Ikuto sitting beside her now. Little kids ate last minute ice-cream before having to go back home to their parents and their cozy homes. Their parents watched them like hawks yet still kept on conversing with other parents with no disruption.

"Tell me about the Humpty Lock." She demanded.

Ikuto frowned in response to the demand, not wanting to talk about anything close to this.

"I did say I'd tell you, didn't I?" Mika nodded.

"Ask the kiddy-king. He'll tell you everything and more."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"And why don't you just leave it alone." Ikuto said irritated, placing a hand over his face.

Mika stood up, got up close to him and glared coldly.

"Tell me. Now."

No answer.

Then, something struck her. She was getting too comfortable with him. She told him about how her dad taught her to play the piano, let him _hear_ her sing, and then let him carry her twice. It was the beginning but she couldn't do it. _'What if- what if the same thing happened?' _She merely frowned and her eyes seemed to dull. She walked away without a word, not even waiting for Sora and Aya to come with her.

'_I can't trust anyone. Not after what happened with him. Girls hate me without even getting to know me; boys are out of the question …not even Ikuto is an exception to that. All the people I let in hurt me in some way…it's just not worth it. It just isn't.'_

**Ok, 10 pages and 4,816 words.**

**This one was a little depressing writing and it might be a little boring. It was mainly a filler chapter with Mika and Ikuto starting to get to know each other. **

**The next chapter will be more exciting!! I Promise!!**

**The song used in this chapter was 'Aizome' by Noto Mamiko. Look up the piano version and that's what the piano sounds like. Here the original version too cuz it's a great song!**

**And also some random thing you might not really care about: My crush read part of the story from my rough draft book!!! ///**

**He said it was good but I was so mad at him for reading it when my rough drafts always suck. Let's just say NOBODY has even read a WORD from my book until him.**

**(SIGH)**

**Not sure how long it will take me to update but I do already have the next chapter finished. So I will try to get it in whenever.**

**Remember, you no reviewey, I no updatey. SO please REVIEW!**

**~Mika-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note Really Important:**

**Ok. My absence has been unforgivable but who can really say that they don't get caught up in life's wonder?**

**Lately, I've been writing SO much more in other various animes and I can not say whether I am will put them up here or not. I've never been good at deciding things.**

**Regarding this story****, after re-reading it, I don't like where some of this is going but I do in some other parts. *sigh* I could re-write this if the reviews are positive but I'm just not sure. If anyone feels like they want to write it or co-write it with me (I don't know how it works -_-' ), please make a note of it in the reply box and we'll see where it goes from there. **

**Regarding my other stories not yet posted,**** these are the others I am working on with their summaries:**

**1. Hellsing (AlucardxOC) … This one is coming along nicely and so far, means the world to me. **

A girl who works as a singer and burlesque dancer wonders why her life and soul have never felt complete. From the time she woke up not knowing who she was to the discovery of her memory searching ability, she had always felt empty. Even when she was given permission to search all of Europe for any clue of who she really was, she vowed she would do anything to find that missing piece. However, what happens when that vow leads her into a world where zombies chase her like there's no tomorrow, blood-hungry vampires exist, and a new organization that was linked to Millennium appears with the intent on enslaving all of the humans with an army of enhanced vampires?

**2. Pokemon (Steven StonexOC) … Its ok. Not that far into it.**

Miyu was only told that she had to deliver papers to Professor Birch and then she could be on her way to begin her journey in the Hoenn region. What she didn't expect was to baby-sit Ash and Brock during part of it. They attract trouble more than she had in her other three journeys combined. Miyu just wanted to catch the dark and ghost types, and then go to become the champion of the Hoenn region. It was all to meet her goal of becoming the Master of Dark Pokemon. But, when Steven and Miyu meet, will his curiosity and her passion drive them to help each other in something they've only been wishing for or will it crack under the pressure of having to save the world?

**3. Shugo Chara (IkutoxOC) … It's a different story line altogether and also means the world. The characters are more concrete in how I portrayed them and it has other things that will be happening in it. However, this one I might just keep to myself. (te-he x3)**

Although I had to move to Japan to live with my Aunt, I was okay with that. Living in America wasn't getting me very far anyways. Everyone had expectations of me: being nice and polite to others, helping anyone who was around, and being the one to depend on. It was making me feel lost and I needed a way out. So, when my parents decided to go around the world to search for rare jewels and treasure, I wasn't one to complain. Nevertheless, it seemed that kicking the habit of this character was going to be a challenge. But, when I start a pursuit for my missing older brother and wind up getting closer to a certain cat-boy, will one be whisked away right when I think I'm there?

**4. X-Men (WolverinexOC) … Not so sure and not very far along. **

She needed to breathe. She needed to feel. She needed to be alive. So many years being stuck in a cell has skewed her way of thinking down to her basic animal instincts. Used as an experiment to recreate their crown jewels powers because he had the balls to escape successfully has whittled her will down to nothing; its only crave is the hate that burns inside her. Yet, it has only one other fuel: freedom. She dreams of a place where she can spread her wings or feel the snow underneath her paws. Until one day when a rookie scientist screws up and leaves her unshackled with not enough anesthesia to knock her out, she thought it would only be a dream. Now she's being hunted with no place to hide and no one to trust. But, when her stumble upon a mansion leads her to new friends and allies, will the scientists be able to take her back? Not if she fight with every tooth and nail she's got.

**5. Sky High (WarrenxOC) … To be honest, I feel really foolish to be writing for it because it seemed like SO cliché and sappy, but Warren just sucked me in. ;D**

'Nobody was sure of what to make about this new girl, myself included. She just sat alone at the end of the gym bleachers wringing her sleeves together and biting her bottom lip facing any other direction than where the students were. It sorta pissed me off that everyone kept staring at her. Yes, she has weird white hair. Yes, she covers every possible inch of herself with clothing of some sort. And, yes, she may be strangely short. But, what gives everyone the right to stare at her like she's some sort of freak?' I stood and made my way in front of her. She never looked up. "You should do something if the stares bother you. They won't go away unless you give them reason to." Walking away, I almost missed her response; it was so soft and quiet. "Just like fire. Unpredictable. Volatile. Safe."

**6. Inuyasha (SesshomaruxOC) … I like this one so far but it is a work in progress.**

Death. Heaven, Hell or Oblivion. It's your choice. I have no decision in it. What I do decide is when you die. I wander around the lands of many with no dream, no goal, and no expectations to sentence those who have done wrong in order to purge the land of its sinners. Death follows me and life parts around me. Because of this life, no one stays close to me for very long. Of those who have, I outlive them for I am a demon. Yet, no one has been able to interest me in the time I have spent with others, human or demon. I began to think that there were no worthy and respectable beings in this world. That is, until she gets sucked into Ren's optimistic life after saving her and a demon lord named Sesshomaru proves her wrong in the most peculiar ways.

**If you could please vote on which one you would like to read, I will post on it in the future. The poll (I hope) will be set above my profile, where most other FF authors have it.**

**AND, that's it. My dearest apologies in how long I have let you wait. Thank you for your support. **

**See Ya Later! :3**

**~Mika~chan. **


End file.
